Love Drunk
by Dustfinger's cheering section
Summary: Sookie in her transitional period, after Bill confesses to that the Queen sent him. This is her trying to get back to normal life. Song Fic, the song is Love Drunk, by Boys Like Girls. Deeply emotional piece.


**_AuthorsNote: I've never done a Southern Vampires Mysteries fic before, but I can only hope I haven't butchered my favorite series. Reviews are always appreciated. This is about Sookie, in the weeks after Eric made Bill confess to Sookie. The transition period, so to speak. Quinn has no place here, so this is just slightly alternate universe. It's not really pro or anti Bill&Sookie, and it doesn't even touch on the Eric&Sookie topic. The song is Love Drunk, by Boys Like Girls. I heard it, and had to write this. The song seems to fit sookie so well. This is my first SongFic, so be gentle. _**

I was sitting in the parking lot of Merlotte's, just sitting, hands on the steering wheel, eyes closed, just trying to catch my breath. Tonight had been hard. It had only been a few weeks since Eric had made Bill confess that the Queen had charged him with getting close to me. And then he had come in with his new girlfriend, Selah, and my heart felt like it was being ripped in two. I felt the familiar pricking of tears behind my eyes, and sat back with a few deep breaths, trying to get myself under control for the drive home. I was stronger than this. I needed a distraction. My hands fumbled for a moment, and blindly tuned the radio to a familiar station.

They were taking requests, I listened to the end of a song, before hearing the man announcing their next song with relish, "And this one is going out to all those broken hearts out there! Even though it hurts like hell today, and it probaly will tomorrow too, Maybe by next week the pain will be more bearably. Take it from a Cool Cat who knows, Life goes on!" here he paused for affect, then continued, "Love Drunk, by Boys Like Girls".

The song started out like most classic rock songs, but I hadn't heard this one before. I remember Tara mentioning that she liked this band.

The words started and it felt like this song was just for me.

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey_**

**_Top down in the summer sun_**

**_The day we met was like a hit and run_**

**_And I still taste it on my tongue (Taste it on my tongue)_**

My mind jumped to Bill, the day last summer he walked through the door at Merlotte's, sitting down at a table in my section, I was never the same again. That was the moment my life changed, after I was different. It started a chain of events, a dominoe effect that lead to who I was today.

**_The sky was burning up like fireworks_**

**_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_**

**_But girl, in case you haven't heard_**

Bill was like a comet, soaring across my horizon, blinding me in the brilliance of first love, and passion, and not having to feel alone.

**_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_**

**_I love you forever, forever is over_**

**_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_**

**_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye (Oh yeah!)_**

I was so caught up in our little bubble of perfect romance, the harsh reality was so shocking, like being dragged out of a warm bed, and having icey cold water dumped all over you. Feeling the chill spread over my skin, through my skin. Goosebumps covering every inch. There's just one thing would make me say

_**(Oh yeah!)**_

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, but now it's over**_

_**(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

I really, truly believed we had a shot at making this work. Now I know the truth, and I can never trust a single thing he says ever again. I was asleep, but now I'm awake.

**_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_**

**_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_**

**_The world stuck in black and white (Stuck in black and white)_**

**_You drove me crazy every time we touched_**

**_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_**

**_Oh girl, you make me such a lush_**

I was so shy and innocent before Bill, but I got caught up in the rush and being loved, and loving another person. Everything happened so fast. When he touched me a fire seemed to burn me from the inside out. I finally knew what I had been missing in the intimacy department all these years.

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, forever is over**_

_**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye (Oh yeah!)**_

"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over", I can't think of a better way to put how I've been feeling. I played with fire, and I got burned. For a while there, I really believed we could make it work, beet the distance. I miss his kisses, just a touch cool, but always impassioned. Before we were so good together, but now I can't seem to look at him without wanting to either burst into tears or start a fight.

_**There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!)**_

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, but now it's over**_

_**All the time I wasted on you**_

_**All the bullshit you put me through**_

_**I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had**_

_**Didn't mean a thing to you**_

Bill meant the world to me, and I thought the same rang true for him. I was willing to risk my life for him, to save him. Heck, I almost died for him more than once. But when it came to it, I never really had him to begin with. I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I'm no longer under his spell. I was enchanted just as completely as Eric was when Hollow cursed him and stole his memory. I'm going to strong. A part of me will always love Bill, forever, but I'm putting my foot down and cutting myself off cold turkey. It's past time for me to be sober, and not let him influence me this way.

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, forever is over**_

_**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**_

_**So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye (Oh yeah!)**_

_**There's just one thing would make me say (Oh yeah!)**_

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**_

_**I love you forever, but now it's over**_

Time to face the facts. Despite how much it hurts, things really are over now. I could probally go back to him and be welcomed with open arms, but it will never be the way it was. I'll never trust him ever again, not the way it was before. It's better to not have him at all, than a pale mockery of what once was.

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Now it's over**_

"It really is over", I whispered the words to myself, and began wiping away the tears that had fallen during the song, as I relieved my memories. I finally felt a little better. I was still sick to my core, but I could bare it now. My pain wouldn't master me again. The tears stopped. I finished cleaning myself up.

I saw Sam come out his door, taking out a bag of trash. He turned and saw me sitting in my car alone. He jogged over and asked me if I was alright.

I took a moment to consider this, and faced him with a weary smile on my face. "You know what, Sam? I think I really will be. Soon." And with that we wished each other goodnight, and I drove home, committing the song to memory. Even though it hurt now, it wouldn't always be this way. One day, I would be able to think of Bill Compton, and remember the good times we had with fondness. Even though the good times ended, I have to believe better times are on the way.

If I don't believe that fate has something even better in store for me... I don't know how else to deal with all this. I just have to remember that tomorrow is a new day.

The End.

_**Please review so I can learn to be a better writer! Review even if just to tell me how much it sucks and that I should take it down, it's so crappy! **_

_**Lot's of Love,**_

_**Dustfinger's Cheering Section**_

_**Tricia.**_


End file.
